


love on the brain

by folkapolk



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, carrefeels, carrefest feels, el poder de rihanna, esto es ficción no me lo saquéis de AO3 por favor, he escuchado esta canción demasiadas veces esta semana, que por algo lleva candado, y de Agoney, y mucho teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkapolk/pseuds/folkapolk
Summary: A principios de julio hace un calor insufrible en Castellón.





	love on the brain

Es principios de julio y el sol pega con fuerza en Castellón, empapándole la camiseta de sudor y sin un mínimo de brisa marina para aliviarle allí en medio de la nada. En momentos como ese, Raoul prefiere el frío mil veces antes, muchas gracias. No es que deteste completamente el verano (al fin y al cabo, está siendo uno de los más especiales de su vida entera) pero tantas horas bajo ese calor aplastante y húmedo es agotador, le vuelve lento y le confunde como bajo un letargo febril. 

Y luego está Agoney. Inmune al calor y salido del mismísimo inframundo para incitarle al pecado. Cabezota como él solo, esperando a que le dirija la palabra él primero para hablar. _El muy idiota_. Finalmente acaban coincidiendo sin nada que hacer durante una hora entera y los restos de tensión de la última vez que discutieron terminan por deshacerse como icebergs, desmoronándose poco a poco. Charlan en voz baja sobre sus compañeros, el pregón en Madrid y todo lo que está por venir. “¿Quieres que te diga el nombre de mi single?” le pregunta, las rodillas muy juntas y la ilusión brillándole en los ojos. Raoul asiente y Agoney se acerca a su oído, como si fuese a confiarle un bien muy preciado. Al escucharlo se le eriza la piel al instante, porque así es Raoul: todo sentimiento, rápidamente inflamable. No puede evitar llevar una mano a su rostro cuando se inclina él esta vez, para decirle, con las mejillas rozándose y muy bajito, “te quiero”.

Después de eso ensayan _Tu canción_ , e irremediablemente afloran los recuerdos de la primera vez que la cantaron, con un piano y los pies enredados bajo la manta, algo doméstico y sin grandes pretensiones y _suyo_. A decir verdad, no sabe ni cómo mantiene la compostura cada vez que cruzan miradas, preguntándose todo el rato si saldrá vivo de esta sin besarle, llorar o ambas. Pero cuando terminan al unisono y no apartan los ojos en una última nota larguísima, repara en que esos ojos oscuros también le proporcionan anclaje, un sitio donde refugiarse. Anochece después de lo que se le antoja una eternidad y por fin, la teatralidad de las luces cae sobre él y sus compañeros, cuando se aventura a echar un vistazo más allá del foso. Se le encoge el pecho ante el mar de amarillo y violeta que ruge su nombre. "¿Estáis viendo eso?", murmura tratando de asimilarlo él mismo, sin parar de sonreír. Todos se contagian de su ilusión, pero Agoney refulge especialmente de orgullo. "Lo que mereces, mi niño", afirma, besándole en la sien. A partir de ahí la noche pasa como una exhalación... hasta que llega el último solo. Y ninguna preparación mental le sirve para lo que acontece. 

Bañado en tonos azules, Agoney sale a cantar con los ojos entrecerrados y un dominio del escenario que no debería sorprenderle, pero lo hace. Fluye con la canción fácilmente, jadea en el micrófono y se toca sobre la ropa, pensando claramente en alguien. Desde uno de los laterales, Raoul le observa en silencio, queriendo morirse cuando lanza una mirada rápida en su dirección y queriendo matarle cuando llega a esos agudos de infarto acto seguido, sin esfuerzo aparente. Los graves vibran bajo su estómago con el _can we burn something, babe_. Es una montaña rusa que acaba demasiado pronto. 

 

 

Cuando entran al hotel ya es madrugada y aunque todos llevan cansancio acumulado, lo cierto es que cuesta bajar la adrenalina del día. Así que hablan en el pasillo entre susurros, conscientes de que quizás no volverán a estar juntos antes del próximo concierto. Tras un rato Nerea bosteza, cogiendo a su compañera del brazo.

– Bueno chicos, os dejamos solos.

– No hagáis mucho ruido esta noche, cabrones. —añade Mimi, sin dedicarles una mirada siquiera.

Desaparecen tras las quejas y el sonrojo de ambos, que se ríen muy a su pesar. De repente el silencio está cargado.

– Has estado increíble.

– Calla anda, que tú casi me matas sin despeinarte.

– ¿No ha sido… demasiado humo?

Agoney se aguanta una sonrisa.

– Hostia Raoul, no puedes llamarme dramático nunca más en la vida.

Raoul ríe y se lleva la mano al cuello, pasándola por la cabeza en un gesto nervioso. Agoney sigue esa mano de cerca, absorto en cómo el cabello le cae ligeramente desordenado.

– La verdad es que al principio me ha dado miedo de que me diese un ataque de tos. Pero luego ha molao, tienes que admitirlo.

– Has mejorado mucho.

Estaba guapísimo con la camisa blanca, pero no va a darle el gusto de decirle eso, obviamente. _Obviamente._ Aunque sigue picado, Raoul se ha vuelto un experto en amansarle, en conseguir que le perdone con una rapidez pasmosa. Porque sabe la verdad. Y el hecho de que le haya confiado ese secreto — a él y al mundo entero — a veces le aterroriza y otras le hace confiar ciegamente.

– Yo en cambio lo he pasado mal viéndote.

Es una trampa, se nota a kilómetros. Y cae igual, con ganas.

– Has dicho que he estado increíble.

– Por eso. No sabía que hacer conmigo mismo. 

Intenta resistirse, de verdad que lo intenta. Al final acaba negando con la cabeza y ríe de pura incredulidad, sin saber cómo encajar ese flirteo tan descarado a estas alturas.

– Eres… ridículo.

–Y tú un imbécil.

Todavía en el pasillo desierto, intentan sofocar un ataque de risa como pueden, mirándose con una calidez insoportable. Encuentran consuelo en la dinámica de siempre, contraatacando sin dar tregua, una guerrilla inofensiva en la que se tantean el uno al otro. Y entonces el último muro cae cuando Agoney acaricia su mano, casi involuntariamente. Raoul, siempre receptivo con él, entrelaza sus dedos con lentitud, como temiendo espantarle. Pasea la mirada de sus manos a sus ojos, a las pequeñas hondonadas de sus mejillas, resultado de dormir demasiado poco y que le inspiran una ternura injusta. Sabe que el camino conducirá inevitablemente a sus labios entreabiertos, curvados de una manera que conoce muy bien. Todavía con el poso de un momento que tira de sus comisuras hacia arriba.  

– Raoul… — No sabe si es una advertencia o una plegaria. Su voz es apenas un susurro ronco, como si le costase poner voz a aquello que le desborda. Y él le sostiene la mirada, sin miedo. Acariciándole con los nudillos, dándole tiempo. Quizás eso es lo que más le conmueve. 

Es verdad que se han besado muchas veces —con urgencia, con calma, para acallar los nervios, en la más profunda intimidad y delante de miles de desconocidos— pero cada vez sigue siendo única, resultado de algo que zozobra y bulle y nunca se está quieto. Todo es complicado, lleno de matices y sin embargo esa noche Agoney no quiere pensar en nada de ello. Se siente dispuesto a ignorarlo todo, a arriesgarlo todo.

El primer roce de labios es tentativo, probando las aguas, redescubriéndose. No tarda mucho en intensificarse, liberando por fin el dique de tensión que llevan acumulando días, toda la frustración, la rabia. Se besan con hambre y un calor nuevo se extiende por las mejillas del rubio cuando Agoney le agarra de la cintura para atraerle mientras con otra busca la llave de la habitación.

– Joder. 

En cuanto cierran la puerta tras de sí, Agoney le arrincona contra la pared más cercana para seguir besándole bajo la oreja, en la mandíbula, allí donde se adivine un rastro de barba. El otro responde con la misma volatilidad: mordiendo sin dejar marca, complacido al encontrar el pulso acelerado bajo la yugular. Le arrastra hacia la cama con una mano en su nuca, impidiendo que se aleje mucho ahora que le tiene. 

– Nerea y Mimi… están en la habitación de al lado — le recuerda con voz débil, dejándose hacer.

– Que se jodan —murmura Raoul contra su piel, sin dejar de tocarle. Se aparta un momento, la sonrisa traviesa a escasos centímetros de su boca, y Agoney quiere borrársela a besos. — Podríamos traumatizarlas un rato.

– Estás fatal, cualquiera diría que… —pero no puede seguir porque Raoul ha decidido que es una buena idea sentarse a horcajadas suya, y el roce se está haciendo francamente insoportable.

–¿Qué? —pregunta inocentemente, como si no supiese a qué se debe el silencio repentino.

Agoney resopla, llevando las manos a la parte baja de su espalda por inercia, acercándole más. — Da igual, me he quedado en blanco. 

– Bien —y Raoul empieza a mecerse suavemente, centrándose solo en la respiración errática del chico debajo suya—. Porque quiero que me hagas lo que le has hecho al pie de micro esta noche.

Ahí está. Lo que hace estallar todo en llamas. Agoney se muerde el labio para ocultar una sonrisa y asiente imperceptiblemente, mirándole desde abajo con una calma que solo puede preceder a la tormenta. Raoul sabe que le encanta cuando toma el control y saca a relucir esa rabia explosiva que cada vez ve menos, cuando deja la racionalidad a un lado y simplemente se dedica a calentarle diciéndole guarradas al oído. 

Pero Agoney puede ser mucho peor y en medio de un beso lánguido que está pasando a ser más húmedo y anhelante, embiste contra sus caderas sin poder evitarlo, arrancando un gemido de ambos. Todavía llevan la ropa puesta y hace _tanto_ calor, pero se limitan a aferrarse el uno al otro, tomándoselo con calma. Si hubiese un incendio ahí mismo nadie le prestaría la más mínima atención.

El moreno cuela una mano debajo de su camiseta y se la sube sin miramientos, acariciándole por el camino, mientras Raoul hace lo propio con la suya. Al inclinarse sobre él, el pelo le cae sobre la frente y Agoney aprovecha para apartartárselo hacia atrás, atrapando finas hebras entre sus dedos y tirando suavemente. A Raoul se le escapa un quejido porque joder, le ha echado de menos y ha echado de menos esa intensidad en su mirada, magnificada con el _eyeliner_ y la sombra de ojos.

Agoney en el escenario es un animal salvaje que se deja llevar por el instinto y la pasión; es virtuosismo y sensualidad a partes iguales. En la intimidad le gusta aún más, desinhibido y completamente libre, dando rienda suelta a un erotismo que solo insinúa en público. Y se siente en parte afortunado y en parte orgulloso, porque está así _por él._ Le contempla con adoración, dejando que le tumbe sobre las sábanas antes de trazar un camino abrasador hacia su estómago, arqueando la espalda cuando respira sobre el vello rubio del abdomen. Después le escucha susurrar contra su piel. 

– Voy a darme una ducha, que doy asco de lo sudado que estoy.

Se deshace de su abrazo y le planta un beso rápido antes de dirigirse hacia el baño con resolución. Raoul permanece en el sitio, todavía atontado, sin aliento, sin procesar nada.

–¿Vienes o qué? —dice, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Le está sonriendo con cierto aire a victoria tras una jugada magistral, como si se hubiese cobrado una pequeña venganza de la que está muy satisfecho. 

Raoul odia que le ponga tanto en esos momentos, porque si no le mandaría a la mierda amablemente. En su lugar, se levanta con un suspiro desarmado, siguiéndole al fin del mundo si hace falta. O al mismísimo infierno. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hace muchísimo que no publico algo que escribo y me ha costado dar el paso pero necesitaba leer algo así y como no lo encontraba pues ha salido esto. Culpad a Agoney si queréis (pero no le paséis el fic, que me da un chungo).  
> No estuve en el carrefest así que puede que haya algún error de coherencia. A veces hay que sacrificar la realidad en nombre de la fantasía. Cualquier comentario bonito me animará un montón, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
